Ezra Bridger vs Violet Parr
Ezra Bridger vs Violet Parr is another episode of DEATH BATTLE! It pits Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels and Violet Parr from The Incredibles. Description 2 black-haired heroes with unique powers fight it out! Can Violet defeat Ezra, or will it be the other way around?! Interlude Ezra Bridger Romn: This boy was just an "ordinary" boy. You know, the usual. His parents getting killed, his town completely exploding, raising himself on his home, and before he met his new family, he lived with strangers. Zombie: Yes Indeed Romn. And his new family was The Ghost Crew. Romn: The blind Jedi Kanan Jarrus, the Pilot Hera Syndulla, the crafty fighter Sabine Wren, and the strong beast Zeb Orrelious. Zombie: Yes, and after Kanan sensed the force inside Ezra, he knew immediately knew Ezra was destined to be a Jedi. Romn: Kanan instantly started training Ezra, and it worked successfully! Zombie: But it wasn't such good news. Little did he know Ezra had a powerful dark side in him. Romn: Ezra hasn't really done anything bad yet, but he is most likely going to do something sith like in Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels. Zombie: It was good times for them. Until the Season Finale of Season 2. Romn: That's where they met Maul. Maul fricking tricked Kanan into turning Ezra closed to the Dark Side. Maul quickly stabbed Kanan with his lightsaber, hitting his eyes. Kanan is now fricking blinded! Zombie: But Ahsoka was their to save the day! Of course, this is Star Wars Rebels version of Ahsoka. Romn: Ezra met up with Vader and lost miserably. Before he was killed, Ahsoka saved the day! Zombie: Vader ended up winning, trapping him and Ahsoka as Ezra and Kanan flew off. And guess what? Romn: The place went Boom Boom! Zombie: Maul ended up flying away! He is going to return in Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels, which premieres in 4 fricking days! Romn: Slippery little guy! Zombie: Ezra is now getting closer and closer to the Dark Side. His anger gives him the most power, enough to kill someone without knowing it! Romn: Holy Crud! Zombie: Ezra is also extremely powerful in Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels, pretty much everything better then Season 2. Zombie: Ezra is now never going to let his friends hurt again, but we will see how hard he tries to with Violet Parr! Violet Parr Romn: 'Let's see here.... A teenager that is 14.... Forcefield powers.... Shy..... Likes to cover her hair in her face so she can chew that stringy hair-' Zombie: She's just shy, since when does she eat her hair? Who does that?! So yeah, what Romn said was pretty much the basics of Violet Parr. She has force-field abilities to block bullets, strikes, and much more. Her personality is very shy, but at the end of the movie she seemed to feel more comfortable around people then before. WIP Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:ZombieSlayer23